You're not my father!
by Gabriela.719
Summary: Lucys mom was with Gildarts and had two daughters Cana and Lucillia, but Lady Layla was married off to Jude Heartfilia. Lucy, was 3 years old and cana was 7 years old. Cana and Gildarts have never forgotten her but what will happen when Fairytail is hired by the Heartfilias to do a magic event.(My first story.)(Rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail!**

"Father?" I ask cautiously knocking on the door. "Come in." I here the stress in his voice and start to become very worried. I open the door and walk through with grace as i slightly bow my head to my father. "Take a seat, we have much to discuss today Lucillia." I take the seat across from my father, Jude Heartfilia. As we discuss the upcoming events for next week I am over scheduled and need to make room for all of it even though it will be stressful. "You are excused." He says in his usual hateful tone and I stand and gracefully leave the room. Now finally being in my bedroom I take out my planner and see what I have scheduled so I can fit all of this weeks events.

Monday:

5:30-Morning exercise with Jason (Mixed Martial Arts Specialist)

6:00- Breakfast with Father

7:45- Tea with Lady Jessica(Princesses of Coltonbolt Industries)

9:00- Sparring with Jason

12:00- Lunch with Father to discuss the magic event

1:30- Dress fittings for upcoming events

3:00- Meeting with Lord Haki (Investor in our company)

5:30-Training with Jason

6:30- Dinner with my father

8:00- Writing more in my book

Tuesday:

5:30- Morning exercise with Jason

6:00-Breakfast with Father

8:00- Meeting with Jackson(Lord from Spain)

9:00- Sparring with Jason

12:00- Lunch with Father

1:30- Modeling for new dresses

3:00- Modeling for sorcerer weekly

5:30-Training with Jason

6:30- Dinner with my father

8:00-Writing more in my book

Wednesday:

5:30- Morning exercise with Jason

6:00-Breakfast with Father

9:00- Sparring with Jason

12:00- Lunch with Father

1:30- Modeling for new dresses

2:30-4:00 Meeting with Master Makarov for the magic event Friday

5:30-Training with Jason

6:30- Dinner with my father

8:00-Writing more in my book

Thursday:

5:30- Morning exercise with Jason

6:00-Breakfast with Father

9:00- Sparring with Jason

8:30-11:00- Confirming the coming of all the Lords, Princesses, Queens and Kings

12:00- Lunch with Father

1:30- Modeling for new dresses

5:30-Training with Jason

6:30- Dinner with my father

8:00-Writing more in my book

Friday:

5:30-9:00 Training with Jason (With a few breaks in between of course)

9:30-11:00 Setting up the ballroom for the magic event later in the evening

11:30 Lunch for staff helping with everything

12:30 Lunch with my Father (Updating him on how the preparations are going)

1:30-3:00 Training with Jason

3:15- 4:45 Getting ready for the event

5:00 Event starts and the rest the night is taken too.

This week is finally planned and not as busy as I thought it was. Starting tomorrow everything is planned for the week and I just have to follow it. I ask for my dinner in my bedroom using the excuse that i feel sick, knowing my father doesn't give a damn about me to check up.

" _Dear Mom,_

 _I miss you, more than you could ever know. Dad has been a real hard ass and even though it's been years since you passed away it still breaks my heart knowing i'll never see you again. I want to leave because dad is beating me and says i'm useless. It hurts me so much knowing he doesn't love me. Things were so much better when you were here, I'm staying with dad because i know he needs someone here and he is the only thing I have left from you mom and of course the keys. But Aquarius is always upset when i summon her so i keep it to a minimum I only summon her when we have to train. I know she misses you too mom. We will meet again and I can't wait till that day comes._

I love you mama

Your daughter Lucy"

I put the letter in my special box that holds all the letters I have written her. My eyes are drewppy and i can barely stay awake as i stumble to my bed to go to sleep knowing I have a long week ahead of me.

"Cana! Daddy! I don't want to go don't let her take me!" I wake up scream about a girl named Cana and my dad… But the man in my dream wasn't my father. I brush it off and try to go back to sleep knowing I have a long day ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

~Monday Morning~

Ughhhh! Not a wink of sleep did i get because of my dreams. I glance at the alarm sitting on my side table, blinking a few times because my vision is still blurred i read the time '5:15' "Shit Jason is going to be soo mad if i don't get down soon." skipping the shower and just throwing on my work out clothes and brushing my teeth and brushing my hair into a high ponytail i run down the stairs in the most unlady like manner just so i can make it on time to my exercises. "Morning my gracious Lady." i glare at jason as i wrap my knuckles in a strip of cloth "Morning Jason" he laugh as he watches me wrap my knuckles and wrist. "Alright Lucy! Today we are doing Mauy Thai training."

* * *

Finally after 30 minutes of having jason attacking me I go back to the dining hall to have breakfast with my father. Before going in and spending time with the bastard i call father my communication lacrima goes off, as i realize it is Lady Jessica i answer "Hello Lady." I greet her and she greets back "Hello Lady Lucillia, I sorry to say that i will not be able to have Tea with you today." Jessica says with a face that's anything but apologetic. "It will be okay we may reschedule for another time, Until then Lady Jessica. Have a lovely day. " "Goodbye Lady Lucillia" With that it ends I sigh in relief now that i have my morning cleared. Walking into the dining hall i see father already eating as i make my way to my seat he notices me. "Lucillia, come here." I feel like something bad is going to happen I do not know why but my stomach does a nervous flip as i make my way to him, stopping a foot in front of him he pushes his seat back and steps towards me. My heart rate picks up and i start to have a rather sick feeling, The coldness of his hand makes its way to my face i wait for the striking pain comes to my face but instead the cold pulls my hair so my head is staring at the ceiling. I see it, the spark of love in my father's eyes but it soon disappears and is replaced with hatred and disappointment. I feel it, not the feel of fingers striking pain when they hit, but a fist locking with my jaw with force that would have thrown me back if he weren't holding on to my hair like that and i feel the pain again but this time on the other side of my face, father let go of my hair and this time i did fly back. I plan on staying down but my father has other ideas he yanks me up by my hair "A Lady is never late!" he spat in my face as he walked away. "Why daddy, why do you hate me?" i whisper as he leaves. Losing my appetite i tell the maids i'm going to Hargeon Town for the rest my morning.

* * *

~Hargeon Town~

Leaving Home is difficult when all you have to wear is either work out clothes, Silky pjs and Big dresses. Ughh this is frustrating everyone is whispering about the "Heartfilia" family and how lucky i was to be carrying such a name. If only they knew. I walk around town enjoying the scenery and then i notice a big crowd of women, I walk over wondering what all the commotion was about. Before i saw his face i saw the rings, the ring that was never to exist that causes women to fall for whomever where it. Then i see his face Bora he is a criminal that not many knew about. Before walking away he spots me and walks over to me takes my hand and before being able to bring his lips to my knuckles i summon leo(loke) "Ahh my princess no need to worry your prince is here to rescue you!" Loke picks bora up by the shoulders and throws him for being a pig "How dare you do that to the all mighty Dragon Igneel" Bora spat at loke.

An idiot with pink hair… WAIT PINK HAIR, well that's definitely interesting, comes running in and tripping causing him and Loke to fall. Women surrounding them and beating them up for hurting bora, Side effects of the rings; causing women to act like momma bears with their cubs. Loke trying to flirt his way out fails and the pink haired boy trying to see the "Dragon Igneel". "Natsu?" Loke seems to know this boy "The hell loke I haven't seen you in month where you been?" "Natsu, that idiot isn't a dragon just an imposter, let's get out of here and get something to eat and i'll tell you what happened." Loke seems upset when speaking to this Natsu. I grip my whip and make my way to loke and the pink haired guy Natsu, they don't seem to notice the opening i made for them so i rush to them grab their wrist and start to jog away considering my jog is like running to normal people we got away pretty quickly. "Hey, Loke who is this chick? Is she another one of your fan girls?" I heard Natsu ask i wanted to turn and yell at him but as a 'Lady' i may not do so. "I'll explain at the diner." i heard loke tell his friend. "NATSU!" i hear something yell behind us and i abruptly stop not really thinking.

Loke stops when i do but his friend smashes onto my back and we start falling forward i brace for a fall but realize it doesn't come, i open up my eyes to see a well toned chest and immediately start to blush realizing it was the pink haired boy. "Sorry i didn't see where i was going and i couldn't let you get hurt so i rolled you on top of me before we hit the ground, hah" The boy Natsu says with a slight blush, a blue thing flys in between us and starts to hug the boy "you left me alone i couldn't find you until i hear a fight and i saw you running i got scared!" the blue… cat? said "Hey buddy its all good now" Loke offers me his hand i take it gracefully as i pull myself up. "Loke, I believe you offered these two a early lunch? Would you mind if i looked around meanwhile you three catch up?" I ask hoping to get away for the pink haired boy because i get butterflies and all jittery being around him. "Hey Lady, you counted me as a person," the blue cat exclaimed "Of course, you may be a cat but you can speak and i figured you'd be a friend of Loke's so of course i'd count you as a person." I want to laugh because how adorable the little cat was getting all excited when i counted him as a person. "I like you, why don't you come have lunch with us?" the blue cat says with the brightest smile i couldn't resist "Only if its okay with your friend and Loke." He turns around with the biggest eyes and smile as he ask "Can she please come?!" "Sure happy," The boy says as he turns to me and speaks again " We can get to know each other and relate our stories about how we know loke!" the boy has a huge grin and i couldn't help but feel a blush creep up on my cheeks "Is that okay with you loke?" i turn hoping the boy doesn't see my blush "Of course what is a prince without a princess." I roll my eyes as he say this.

We walk in silence as we make our way to a small diner in which we get seated pretty quickly. Soon Natsu and the blue cat named Happy order food Loke was nervous about something so he didn't eat and i am to have lunch with my father in 2 and a half hours so i shouldn't eat either. "So…?" Natsu questioned Loke i look at loke wondering what was going on he opens his mouth and"She is my wife" comes out I stare at him in shock and look over to natsu he obviously didn't believe it so he asked me "How did you and loke meet?" "He is one of my celestial spirit friends" "A what?" he looks confused "I am a celestial mage and loke is my spirit he was hitting on me when i was on a trip at a hotel and we clicked but once he found out i was a celestial mage-" "I ran and didn't want to look back, i am Leo the Lion and before lucy here i had a master, Karin, she was a celestial mage too and she treated me and and her other spirits like shit so one day i decided to go on a strike staying in the human world so she wouldn't be able to go on jobs, it went on for a month and she was desperate for money so she left on a job but i didn't know so i stayed out, she couldn't handle the job and died. I have lived in the human world for 3 years. waiting for my death but lucy wouldn't let it happen though. i ran into her later that night and told her i didn't have longer to live and hugged her. she was hesitant then hugged back as i shook she back off and told me it was a pickup line and left." Natsu seems really interested in the story or maybe he's just pretending Loke continued " She somehow figured it out and found me at karins grave, she summoned the celestial king himself, still don't know how, she had an argument and she grew so angry she summoned all her spirits and told the king off, he decided to pardon me and allow me back to the spirit world on the condition to be lucy's spirit and of course i would never say no to that, because now i can be with my princess" He says trying to kiss me as i just kick him off "And yeah that's how i know loke, would you mind if i asked how you know loke?" I asked curiously as loke tried to get up from the kick he just received. "Sure, He's family." well that was simple, Though i'm still confused. I guess happy sees me being confused and says "Do you know the guild 'Fairy Tail'?" "Yeah of course i just hired the whole guild for a magic event at my home, why do you ask?" I look at the cat eating his fish "Well we are from Fairy Tail and loke was too before he disappeared but i guess we now know why."

* * *

I take in what happy said i guess they are family i feel bad for taking him away from them maybe i should give his key to a celestial mage in fairy tail. "Wush?" I look at happy as he said my name with a fish in his mouth "Yeah?" "Do you mind me asking why your cheeks are bruised and you have a cut on your left cheek?" before i could answer loke says "It was her damn father's fault he hit her" at this natsu looks like he's ready to kill "It was my fault for not being a lady i deserved it, so don't worry okay?" i hurriedly say "A dad should never do that regardless the situation" natsu stated "i'm use to it" i whisper hoping he didn't hear that but oh boy was i wrong "You're not going back there lucy, NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING YOU GO BACK TO AN ABUSIVE FATHER." i feel a tear fall down my cheek "Thank you for caring, it's the most someone has ever cared since my mother's death." I let it spill before realizing what i said, his face looks sad no no no a frown doesn't suit his lovely face. 8:10 i read the clock "SHIT! Loke it time to go i have sparring with Jason and Lunch with father i can not be late." Natsu looks confused and sad? i think "Can't you stay longer? I-I like spending time with you..." My heart rate speeds up and i blush "I can't but i know i'll see you soon," I lean up and kiss his cheek before i lean back down i whisper "Thank you." in his ear before turning and leaving the money for the food and rushing out of the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Monday_

 _Dear mom,_

 _Today was interesting i met a boy named Natsu and a flying cat named Happy. It seems like he really cares about me… I know this might sound stupid, but i'm afraid of someone caring for me again. I know the servants care about me but it's only because they have to care for me. This is the first time since you've been gone that someone has cared about me like family and i'm scared to have another family that will abandon me like dad. I'm staying strong and staying with father because though he seems to despise me i will always love him like a daughter should. I miss you mama, but i know you are still looking upon me and papa._

 _I love you mama,_

 _Your daughter Lucy_

* * *

 _Tuesday_

 _Dear mom,_

 _My day was fine today Jason kicked me on my ass today and that I was unfocused, i couldn't blame him for getting annoyed ever since yesterday that boy has been in my mind and i couldn't get him out for some reason. I call Loke out to ask him about him but all he did was whine and say that how could i trade my prince for a dragon and that's all i got. I was modeling for sorcerer weekly today i had on this beautiful yellow and pink mayon dress, I wish i could model swimsuit or shorts or something different but of course father would kill me if i ever wore inappropriate clothing. I still really miss you mama. Father has found a new way to abuse me, he stabs me with a magical knife that doesn't leave scars the pain of being stabbed is there but physically nothing shows. I don't know how much longer i can stay with him. I know i have to but it's getting hard. Anyway i should get some rest. Goodnight_

 _I love you mama,_

 _Your daughter Lucy_

* * *

 _Wednesday_

 _Dear mom,_

 _Today was great! I haven't smile for real ever since you left and I felt it again today I felt a spark of happiness when I met with Master Makarov and his grandson Laxus. I asked Loke to accompany me in the meeting with them and Master Makarov was shocked to see Loke with me he assumed that we were wedded but we went over how we met and how he is finally able to go back home to the Celestial world. Laxus is interesting I see it in his eyes the same pain i see every time i look in the mirror and when they were to departure Master stayed back and said thanks to me i asked why and he just look at his grandson and i don't quite understand what he meant but the happiness in his eyes could light up this whole world so i didn't question it. I think you would have loved Fairy Tail and its members they are amazing so far from what few members i have met. I wish i was able to be with them. No use dulling over the impossible. It's time for my rest before father yells at me to sleep. Goodnight mom._

 _I love you mama,_

 _Your daughter Lucy._

 _P.S._

 _I've been having some strange dreams of a little girl named Cana and a man named Gildarts i don't why but i call him "daddy" It's crazy right my father is right in front of me so why should i have a dream that I am the one abandoning a non-existent family?_

* * *

 _Thursday_

 _Dear mom,_

 _Tomorrow I get to see the wonderful guild coming i'm excited to see them i've only met 3 or 4 including Loke. Happy and Natsu are a team with a big heart and they are the one who gave me hope to maybe have someone truly care for me as family, and though that thought scares me i can't wait to see them! Laxus is so intriguing and i can't wait to see him again he's so funny and sweet, i can tell he doesn't smile a lot but when we met it was there a ghost smile one that could be blinding if ever shown but i think it's a shame to hide his smile from the world. I am still trying to figure out why Master Makarov thanked me… anyway father didn't abuse me today he will after the event though i know, he doesn't want me to be bruised in front of people and since my abdomen and legs are still blue and purple he got bored since he can't see the progress the pain is making on my body. I miss you, i don't know why he is the way he is but if you loved him once upon a time there has to be good in him… right?_

 _I love you mama,_

 _Your daughter Lucy_

 _P.S._

 _He is still in my dreams and she is too i remember some dreams where we are all at the park having a picnic , me, you, Gildarts, and Cana. It feels like a real family, happy and full of unconditional love. I know its only fake and wishful thinking but i sometimes wish this Gildarts man was real and my actual father. I miss you more than you could ever know mama._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about this long over due chapter but I am swamped with trying to make up my class credits!**

 **I promise I'll try to update every Wednesday and Saturday from now on. (Yes that means tomorrow i will update a chapter about Friday events (after school of course))**

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me how i can approve my stories! ... And i'm thinking of adding a pairing to this story (Lucy and ?) Leave the name in the comments of who Lucy should be with and if you think this should just be a family story and that a relationship would ruin the story let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Friday

Ughhhh this is getting on my nerves i can't seem to get any decent sleep because of my dream family. Its really annoying. The man, is big and buff he seems to be the type to destroy anything he touches but when i see him smiling at me and a older girl with brown hair and big brown eyes like mine he seems like he is the sweetest most caring man in the world. I want to stay with this family forever because i feel loved and cared for, i feel like i would be protected by them if anything were to happen. Even with mama gone i would know they would stay with me.

To bad its all fake and i have a horrible father who doesn't seem to care at all about me. I wake up around 1 or 2 in the mornings and want to cry day after day but i must be a lady and show no emotions i would be punished for being so weak. Today my father expects me to pretend to be happy but the jokes on him because i'm very excited to meet everyone in Fairy Tail i already love the few people i have meet and i can not wait to see if the rest are as amazing as them.

~Training with Jason~

"Hello my lady." Jason is as sarcastic as ever. I still smile at him and can't wait to start training i'm in the best mood i think i might be able to knock him down a few times today!

"Hello Jason, ready to train?" He seems surprised that i'm glad to be training.

"Always Lucy, hope i don't bring down your joyous spirit when you get your ass beat by me again today." haha as cocky as ever my trainer.

.

.

.

Training was actually great today i got to knock jason on his ass 5 times today, but he knocked me down 6 times but other than that one time it was great im glad im about on his level, he even told me he wasn't holding back but i obviously was the whole time before because he never seen me so energetic. Thankfully I haven't seen my father today, I bet he's in his office waiting for me to bring up a progress report about my day soon.

~Setting up the ballroom for the magic event~

After showering and getting dressed in a simple victorian era ball gown corset cap sleeve floor length long green taffeta dress i was ready to start ordering people to set up, because it's not appropriate for me to be working on anything. With getting things done and double checking that everything is in perfect order, i cater a big lunch for all the maids and butlers. I want to reward them for their hard work so I hope they accept this. I already told father he said ' Humph at least it looks like i ordered you to do it so it looks like i care so whatever do it.' 'Anything for you father' i replied sarcastically under my breath so he wouldn't hear me.

The servants thought it was a lovely gesture on my father's behalf. No one knew or thought it was me who did this for them. I don't mind though, they are happy so i'm glad i could bring a smile to their face even if they don't thank me.

~Lunch with father~

Lunch with my father was anything but pleasant, as always we went over possible suitors and he brought up a 'Dreyar' Family but i didn't know them.

"The boy's grandfather was the one who brought up the proposal, but he said he would want his grandson to date you before anything was settled..." I guess he was waiting for me to say something but i just stared in shock as to what Sir Dreyar proposed its not the way things often happen.

"... anyway i thought since it would be a great business deal and you always say you want to know the man you are to marry i agreed." He was being considerate, i wanted to start crying because i felt like he actually cared.

"Don't think i'm doing this because i care about you, I need this business deal and since his grandfather is the master of a guild it would be great to have them on our side, so don't fuck it up. His grandson is a playboy so use your body and do whatever you have to, to get me this deal. If you fail I will make your life worse." Of course he didn't care, instead of happy tears i felt a hot, wet tear rolling down the side of my cheek.

"Of course father." is all i said on the deal he made.

"The preparations are going fine for the ball tonight things should be done an hour or two after i'm done with my afternoon training with jason." I said as monotone as i could

"Okay." was all he replied

"I am off for training, would you like a report about the preparations after my training?" I said before leaving.

"No." and with that i leave. my mood damped a little be but i'm still happy

~Training~

"Well you look like someone killed your spirit.." he stated but i could here the hidden statement 'You are strong so keep smiling' i flashed him a quick smile as i wrapped my knuckles, wrist, and forearms to start training.

"Well lets see who can beat who?" He's obviously trying to bring up my mood and it works

"You're on!" I gave him my cocky grin.

In the end it was a tie but i was going to win but i got called in because i was 20 mins late for getting ready for the event..

~Getting ready~

I feel jittery! i can't wait to see Master Makarov and Laxus, and Natsu and Happy! Natsu already feels like an older brother to me so i can't wait to see him again and happy is like a baby brother and i love having him around he's so adorable! Master Makarov seems a little pervy but he's a kind old man nonetheless the one i'm especially excited to see is Laxus, he reminds me of me sometimes and i know we can connect he just has to give us a chance to be friends… I wouldn't mind if we were more but i am to be wed with a Sir Dreyar so i am not able to be with him. Getting him out of my mind i think of other things. I also almost as excited to meet the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

The dress i am wearing is a midnight blue floor length sleeveless dress with some sliver beading across the torso and I call cancer out to do my hair which is, a kind of like a braid. It is loosely braided with some curled strands falling out (on purpose) and white flowers going from the top of the braid down to the end and a few loose curls framing my face. I'm ready for the Event now the guild will arrive in about 10 mins. i glance at the clock and it reads '4:51' i got ready faster than i thought. I guess ill go make sure everything is to perfection before the guest arrive.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next Chapter will be Natsu's, Happy's and Laxus's POV**_

 _ **Again i would love to know what you guys think about the story so far, If you hate it tell me what i can do better?**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! (Again paring for Lucy? Yes or No if yes who?) (Leave all your thoughts in the comments)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu's POV

i can't wait to see Lucy again! She is all i have been able to think about. Not romantically though. Sure she has a sinful body but other than that i see her more like a sister. And Lisanna is back and i know she is the woman for me she is beautiful, sweet and anything a man would want. Sure she isn't as sinful as lucy but she is everything i could ever dream of and i know she is my mate and i would die without her, i just need to find out if the feelings are returned.

i love spending time with Lucy and i wish i could be with her all the time because i could see it. i could see it in her eyes the false look of happiness that no one could tell is fake because it's been mastered to look like perfection.

That day at the diner she let it show even if it was for a quick second i saw a mere fraction of how broken she really was. i had a sudden urge to protect her from all the harm in the world. She is like the little sister i never had. i can't wait to see her again.

i know the day i came back from meeting her i was different. i didn't even fight with ice Princess. Mira said and i quote "You look like you are glowing. Did something happen?" i guess that was a shock because i never glow..? whatever the hell that means but that day felt great. i have been waiting for this day all week and i couldn't stop talking about it to Lisanna, i told her that lucy was like a little sister to me though so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. i know Lisanna is also excited to meet her.

* * *

Happy's POV

Yay i get to see lucy again! She is so sweet! She is like a mom that i've never had… Well of course i had Lisanna but Lucy is different. She is like a mother she is gentle when needed and harsh we teaching a lesson i can see her being a great loving mother some day. Of course i wouldn't tell this to anyone but Lucy because i would offend Lisanna and Natsu would be upset that i like her better even though we have met once.

She is the light of life, she can bring the best out of any one and i can't wait to see her again. i know Lisanna was feeling insecure because natsu kept talking about Lucy. But now she is excited to meet Lucy. i know the guild will love her and i hope we can see her more often.

* * *

Laxus's POV

Damn! Blondie did something to me. I actually smiled and laugh and had a good time with gramps. Apparently gramps wants me to marry her. He said that i would have to date her and if things work out i can choose if i want to marry her or not.

Damn! I will never say this out loud but i want something real with her! I'm known to be a playboy but when i met her it was something different. I felt accepted and unconditionally loved, though she didn't know me at all she gave me kindness and she made me smile, laugh and joke around.

I never relax with stranger, only with my team. It was even more of a miracle that gramps saw me like this with a stranger. I know he stayed back to say something to her but i was already out of earshot (even for a dragon slayers) i couldn't hear what he said to her. but damn am i curious because when he came back the happiness in his eyes could light up this country.

I saw her eyes too, she had the same fake happiness i did. Im curious as hell as to what she would be faking happiness. She has everything, everyone wishes for. She is someone i want to get close to because she is the light in my life. Hell she is the light in everyones life! she could smile at a stranger and they would be captivated by her beauty i know i sure as hell was! I don't want her to think that this is all just because of an arrangement i really do feel something for Blondie and I think she might be my mate. I know i have only meet her once but damn! i came back to the guild with a grin and i dont grin, FUCK i don't smile at all! But the thought of her brings it to my face, a faint smile, one everyone can see and for the past 2 days it won't go away.

Its friday and I have the biggest grin plastered on my face its starting to hurt my face. I can't help it i get to see her again. Even my team is shocked at my behavior. I just hope that tonight i can convince her that i really do want her and not just for the arrangement. Damn i feel a blush adorning my cheeks. FUCK! BLONDIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!

* * *

Cana's POV

Why does this Lucillia chick sound familiar? I heard master say that she doesn't go by that name she goes by 'Lucy'. Gildarts, my dad, just came home today. I hate my mother. I don't even know her name but what i do know is that she abandoned me and gildarts and took my little sister away, that was about 16 years ago.

I am now 23 years old and she would be 19… oh how i miss my baby sister. I don't remember her that great but i remember that we share the same eyes as our dad. Her hair was golden and about shoulder length. That's all i remember.

I'm sitting on a table in the guild with 6 empty barrels of wine next to me. My facade is starting to fall because of this Lucy girl her name is bring back memories of my sister back.

Natsu and Laxus are both so different since they met her. She is just like my baby sister, she was an angel that even with a smile could bring the good out of anyone. She was captivating even when she was 3 years old.

"This Lucy Heartfilia bringing your memories back too?" gruffy yet soft and caring i turn to my side and see my dad.

"Yeah, daddy?" i never say daddy only when i'm about to break and that has only happened twice in the past.

"Yeah sweetheart" i can hear it in his voice too he wants to break down too.

"Can you tell me why mom didn't want us? Why did she only take my sister? Why didn't she stay?" I can't help it any more my tears are falling in silence. The guild is staring at me and my dad. I see his tears falling too. i never asked why she left and he never bothered to tell me.

"She didn't have a choice. She was the daughter of a noble and she ran away. They found her and threatened your life and mine. With the power and money they have it would have been possible. The man she was to marry couldn't have children she had to take one of you." Silence was everywhere, no one knew what to say or do because gildarts never talk about mama and no one has ever seen me cry but my dad.

"Why didn't she take me? My sister was too young to understand what was happening! She was 3! SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T REMEMBER US! WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE OR MAMA ARE ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T WE ASK THE GUILD TO HELP WE COULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER LIKE A REAL FAMILY!" I can't contain my anger or sadness "why couldn't we save them." i whispered

"She loved us and so many people would have gotten hurt she never asked for anything this was the only thing she ever asked for for me to take care of you. I asked her why she didn't take you so you can run as soon as you got the chance she told me she had to take your sister because she hold an unbearable about of magic that could kill anyone who held it. Your mom had to put a magic seal on her that only allows your sister to use 1/100 of her power. This seal takes up to 6 years to complete. She left and told me to only tell you what happened if you ask." I hear regret in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I thought she abandoned us! I THOUGHT SHE HATED ME! DADDY I MISS THEM." I cling myself to him. I need his arms around me and that's what i get i feel like a child again. Small and safe.

"Come on let's go home, we are making the guild quiet and awkward. We have to freshen up before we go meet Princess Lucy." I know he just wants to get me out of here so i feel less awkward about crying in fornt of the guild and about talking to my mom and calling gildarts 'daddy'

"Okay." and with that we head off to our house. leaving the guild in awkward quietness.

* * *

 ** _A/N: As promised I updated today_**

 ** _Please tell me what you think of this & how i can approve my writing._**

 ** _My next update will be next saturday. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well i have no classes today**

 **So i decided why not give you a sneak-peek into the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the preview.**

* * *

Gildarts POV

Makarov, Laxus and I were the first through the doors to greet Princess Lucy. My mind was everywhere. Blonde long hair in a braid, big brown eyes that shine life into anything they see. Layla, it's my wife, my one true love.

Wait no it's not. This girl is young around 19-20 years old and she doesn't seem to know me. She runs to Laxus and hugs him. He hugs her back and smiles.

"Excuse my manners. I should have acted more appropriate." Her eyes go a to a dim light brown with barely any life to give as she remembers her place.

"Mama?" I hear a mumbled whisper and i look to my right and see that it's my darling daughter Cana.

* * *

Lucy POV

I hear the guest arriving and i see Laxus. I don't know what came over me but I ran to him and hugged him. Considering the looks everyone gave i knew he wasn't someone to hug back. I was going to let go but i felt muscular arms wrap around my waist. I look up and see him smile.

Then i see the angel design on the ceiling of the hall i pull away.

"Excuse my manners. I should have acted more appropriate." I couldn't help the sadness that washed over me.

"Mama?" I thought i heard someone whisper but my mind has been out of place so i ignore it.

"Hello Master." I greet the small old man with a kiss on the cheek

"Hello my lady." He greeted back with a big smile.

"Would you mind Introducing me to everyone once we enter the Ballroom?" I can't wait to meet everyone. I've only talked to everyone once but no one knew it was me. It was when the Master's grandson had a plot to take over the guild. That's how i met the Master he said i help bind everyone together to overcome a great obstacle and for that he'd always be grateful.

"Of course my dear, lead the way." With that everyone one follows me to the ballroom.

"LUCILLIA!" I hear my father and i know he's very upset. "I thought i told you to send a maid when the guest arrive."

"I did, she~" I felt could hard melt rip my dress and tear through my skin.

"I told you a lady does not make excuses."

"I'm sorry father." I choke out and i feel the knife come out.

"go get that to stop bleeding, i'd hate to have blood on my floors." It's unbelievable how he doesn't care that everyone is watching.

"Yes father." I reply before getting virgo's key from the thigh strap under my dress. I call her out and ask her to help me dress the wound.

"I am sorry Fairy Tail i will be back when i am more appropriate to host. please excuse me." I look back and see their faces at what just happened.

Master Makarov seems shocked and mad.

The man next to him looks like the man in my dreams, wow that sounds wrong… the man in my dreams that i call 'daddy', he looks like he's ready to jump on my father. It truly is strange, a stranger ready to jump my father because of what he saw many of my class would just be shock but wouldn't give it a second thought.

Natsu and Laxus have a murderous glint in their eyes with a mixture of worry, concern and love. the love in their eyes are different natsu look of love is for people who share blood. He's looking at me like i'm family and not a stranger who hired him.

Laxus is looking at me with a mixture of emotions, confusion, love, not the kind you give a lover or wife but your soul mate one that promises forever, shock from what he just saw, concern and worry. His eyes are like a book but if i wasn't who i was he'd just look shocked.

The rest the guild are shocked and concern with a dark aura around them. I don't understand why they care what he does to me. I have many scars on my back from a whip and abdomen from a knife. They don't know me. Why should they care.

"Princess, we have to dress the wound before you lose more blood" Virgo says to me  
"Of course, If you will all excuse i will see you later." I stand straight and call loke to my side and tell him to help the guest find their way. I walk away like nothing happened and go to my room to change and dress my wound to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Third Person POV

"LUCILLIA, I thought i told you to send a maid when the guest arrive." They all turn to the owner of the voice who seems very upset.

"I did, she~" the blonde princess started to say but a shining metal knife stop her sentence. Everyone looked ready to pounce on this stranger.

"I told you a lady does not make excuses." Everyone had only one thought in their mind and that was 'Who the hell did this fucker think he was to hurt a beautiful blonde with no reason.' before they could pounce on the stranger. they hear her reply

"I'm sorry father" her father?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DAD STABBED HIS OWN DAUGHTER!

"go get that to stop bleeding, i'd hate to have blood on my floors." THAT'S ALL HE CARES ABOUT!

everyone was shocked at the scene they have just witnesses.

"Yes father" Her voice was still strong she reaches under her dress and two keys appear Everyone realizes that they are celestial spirit keys she calls one called virgo out and asks for help to dress the wound. The princess turned to us and said

"I am sorry Fairy Tail i will be back when i am more appropriate to host. please excuse me." She apologized what the hell for! It wasn't her fault then she pauses a moment before leaving and takes in everyone's reaction and she seems shocked. No one understands why, then she looks at the key she is holding and calls out loke. WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP! LOKE IS A SPIRIT?!

"Please help them around and enjoy yourself too. They are your nakama. I'll be back soon. If it is not too much trouble please also explain what my father does. i do not want to create chaos when i get back." she said it to just him but it was so quiet everyone heard.

She looks lost in thought then Virgo speaks

"Princess, we have to dress the wound before you lose more blood" everyone takes notice of the red sticky liquid running down her right leg and how it has soaked a good portion of her dress.

"Of course, If you will all excuse i will see you later." Everyone is shocked to see that she walks with grace as though nothing has happened.

"Sir Jude," Loke speaks up and addresses the blonde man in front of them "Would you like me to escort the guest to the ballroom while you get dressed?" They can all tell by the voice of likes that he's trying really hard to not kill the man in front of him.

"Yes, Leo. Please do and welcome any other guest that come. I will be back down to host in 2-3 hours i have to finish some documents." The blonde man, Jude, has hatred laced in his word but not directed at loke but at his daughter.

"Of course sir." Loke is extremely mad.

"If you will all excuse me i have work to attend too. If you need anything ask Lucillia or the maids they will help you." everyone gave a nod and like that Jude was off to his office.

* * *

Loke POV

DAMMIT ALL! I SWEAR TO THE SPIRIT KING I WILL KILL THAT FUCKER CALLED A FATHER FOR HURTING LUCY!

I remember that my nakama is here and i have to explain. Ugh i hope they don't cause a scene.

"EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Natsu and Gray yell the question in everyone's mind.

"According to what she has told me she has been abused ever since her mother, Lady Layla, died. First it started with a hard slap to her wrist. Then to a slap on the cheek. Then punches became an option, Kicking became an option too. about 5 or 7 years ago he started using a whip and just recently these past 2 years he's been using a knife he has a sword too when he is not drowning in paperwork he cuts her up. From what i have seen it is mainly her back and abdomen. She has scars covering her majority of her back. She only has a few scars on her stomach but they are extremely deep."

I finished and they all look ready to kill especially Laxus. I don't think i have ever seen him even care for anyone outside of the Thunder God Tribe. It was undeniable, the look in his eye, the look of concern love and murderous.

"How could she walk away with such gracefulness like nothing happened, she lost a lot of blood she should have been trying to stop the bleeding or walked away with some pain but she walk like she was floating on a cloud." Elfman never says anything like this, he would usually yell about how 'MANLY' she handled that.

"As i told you guys she has gone through this since her mom died."

"How long ago was that" This time it was Laxus who question. Everyone was shocked to say the least to see Laxus care for someone out of his team was something that never happened. EVER.

"My mother died when i was 5 years old. Please excuse what you just saw. I do apologize for the interruption, I would love to get to know all of you and form a friendship with everyone if you would accept my friendship." I turn and see my Princess.

"I will go back to the Celestial World now." I was about to poof away but my lady replied "Nonsense Loke, This is your nakama. Please stay and enjoy the event." she said with a smile that just barely reached her eyes "And you can stay with my magic," I looked at her shocked she knew i could come out on my own magic, I guess she saw how shocked and hurt i was at her statement "It will give me an excuse for being tired and need to retreat back to my bedroom." she stated with rush.

"Sure Lucy." She gave me a big genuine smile. One i have never seen before.

"Hi I'm Levy and this is Gajeel and Pantherlily." Levy was the first to paroch Lucy

"What a pleasure to meet you Levy." She gave the small script mage a big smile. "Great to see you again Gajeel, i see you have an exceed now and a lovely girlfriend! I'm so happy you have finally forgiven yourself and move beyond your past you deserve a happy life."

Gajeel and Levy both blushed furiously

"Did i say something wrong?" Lucy was confused because she didn't know they weren't a couple before i could clarify Pantherlily spoke up.

"You see my lady they are not together like that." Pantherlily tried to ease the awkwardness "Oh my lord! You are soo adorable you must be Pantherlily! It's such a pleasure to meet you would you mind if i hugged you?" My princess is just the cutest when excited!

"Uhh… Sure my lady" She scoped him up in a hug and told him to call her lucy because she wants to be friends not clients. With a small blush Pantherlily agreed.

"So how do you know Gajeel?" Levy questioned

"LOKE!" Erza called to me and as scary as she is i was hesitant to leave Lucy's' side.

"Go to catch up with your nakama, I'm a big girl and i promise i won't bite them." She said with a small smile and a wink.

"Thank you" I bow and pick her hand up place a kiss on the back of her right hand. With that i walk away from my princess and toward the requip mage.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm updating today cause why not**

 **Maybe i'll update tomorrow too if i can come up with a chapter tonight.**

 **Feed back would be great!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **If i don't update tomorrow i'll update the up coming Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Levy POV

"Well you see… it's actually kind of interesting the way we met… haha.." Lady Lucy seems really nervous to share the story, I wonder why.

"Shrimp, you know i was in Phantom Lord right?" Gajeel speaks up and his question surprised me a bit.

"Um yeah you told me before then something happened and you an Juvia came to Fairy Tail."

"That 'something' was me..." Lady Lucy continues for gajeel.

"i'm so sorry bunny girl." why the hell is he calling her bunny girl?! I see Lucy coming forward and pulling Gajeel into a hug and he doesn't stop it but he hugs her back with such force you'd think they were lovers who haven't seen each other in years… WAIT ARE THEY LOVERS?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! WHY WOULDN"T GAJEEL TELL ME THIS?! i start to feel sad and like i should leave

"Please forgive yourself already, i already forgave you." She pulls away and gives him a small kiss on the cheek and i decide i should leave.

"Levy, we are in no way romantic. Gajeel is like a dear brother to me." it's like she could read my mind… i blush a bit

"My father thought i ran away a year back, but i got lost and didn't know my way back. Phantom Lord was hired to return me home, Juvia found me and forcefully brought me to her guild.

I was in a bunny suit when Gajeel saw me hence the horrible nickname. We had a few days to get back to my estate so Gajeel was got orders from his guild master to have his way with me. At first i thought it was going to be sexual but he gave me the choice sexual or physical abuse i chose physical he had to hurt me in some way or he would be punished by his guild if he didn't. When he was done i couldn't walk or move at all.

Once we got back I told my father what happened but as you see he does not listen nor care. I help Gajeel and Juvia get out of phantom lord and join your guild. But Gajeel is still upset at what he did. I have forgiven him many times but he has yet to forgive himself."

I finally understand why he was so sad and nervous about coming here.

"I understand now." I look at him and his facial expressions are blank as always, so i can't tell what he feels.

"He's broken and afraid of hurting others, He needs help healing and i think you're just the person for that. Make my big brother smile again. I would appreciate it a lot." I look at her and she has no feelings in her eyes or face it's impossible to read her. She said this so quietly that i doubt he heard. She really does care about Gajeel.

"Ummm sure..." god could i sound more unladylike? She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze silently thanking me. I just smile back at her.

The ball room start to fill with Lords and Ladies. I feel so out of place, Lady Lucy drops my hand and excuses herself to speak with the other guest. I see her stand straighter and she flinches a bit. I completely forgot her father stabbed her!

* * *

Gildarts POV

Thanks my baby girl, i would know that face anywhere. She looks exactly like her mother… Cana is next to me and asks me if that was her mom.

"No honey, that's your sister." I start to wonder why i haven't seen Layla.

"Lucillia, that's her name that's why i felt nostalgic when i heard her name." I turn and see Cana on the verge of tears from seeing her sister.

"She looks exactly like your mother.." I still wonder why i haven't seen Layla… Cana and I both follow Lucillia with our eyes and we both have small frowns at seeing how she started acting when she got back.. When we first came you could see that she was genuinely happy but now even her eyes are a dull brown with no emotion.

"Where's mama?" Cana caught me off guard i was shocked to hear her ask.

"I don't know, i think she should be here." My eyes wonder off to look around the ballroom. Still no sign of her.

"Do you think she remembers us?" yet another question that catches me off guard.

"I don't know honestly" I answer truthfully and i can tell she is disappointed by my answer.

"Hello Sir and Lady. I do hope you are enjoying time." A voice like honey ask and i look down to see the voice belongs to none other than my sweet long lost daughter.

"We are doing just fine, How are you feeling princess, is your wound okay?" Cana asks and she sounds surprisingly nice.

"Please do not worry about my wound, I will be okay. I am sure Loke explained that this has been going on since my mother died."

"Mama is dead?" Cana asks and i don't think she realizes she said it out loud.

"May i ask of your names?" Her facial expression is blank but her eyes showed shock for a second.

"This is my daughter Cana and I am Gildarts." She starts to breath in deep breaths…. her eyes show as story of recognition, sadness, happiness, confusion and shock.

"I thought you were a dream, a fantasy… I'm in a dream, this is fake… I have to go. I-I'm sorry." She seems lost when she walked away i wanted to stop her but i don't think it would have been the right thing to do… so i follow her outside with cana by my side.

* * *

Lucy POV

"Daddy and Sis they are real. Why is this happening. why are they here… They were suppose to be a dream to get away from reality, maybe i'm crazy they aren't my family… i just dreamed that they were, and they are actually humans and not a fantasy. they are humans but they know nothing of me… I'm a stranger. My father is Jude my mother is Layla i have no relation to this man or lady… right..?" I voice my thoughts outside on the terrace. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! IF ONLY THEY WERE MY FAMILY HOW WONDERFUL WOULD THAT BE! WISHFUL THINKING IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN I JUST NEED TO CATCH MY BREATH AND I'LL GO BACK AND I WILL BE OKAY… I HOPE…._

"You look just like mama, I'm so happy i get to see my baby sister again."

 _Cana?!_ She has tears in her eyes and i know right then and there my dreams weren't a fantasy of a perfect family. My dreams were memories… my real dad and sister… my mom took me away from them… to be with this man. _Why did she leave them?_

* * *

Cana POV

"They were memories not just dreams..." Lucillia says my baby sister remembers us… She is in shock she stands there with tears falling uncontrollably… before i know it she ran to me and hugs me as we both cry

"Ca-Cana…. I-I'm so s-sorry I forg-forgot you… Pl-Please for-forgive me " She tries to talk in between sobs

"It-It's O-Okay..." I could barely choke out my own response as i cry on her as well. We finally calm down after a little bit… I see her turn her head and looks at our dad

"Daddy..?" She whispers like she's afraid that it wasn't really him.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's an update...**

 **I'm avoiding my work for school...**

 **Oopps... Anyway i hope you like this chapter**

 **Please leave reviews if you like it and if you don't like it tell me what i could do better**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gildarts POV

"Daddy…?" I can't contain my tears though i'm trying…

"Where's my hug?" Lucillia lets go of Cana and runs to me like if she waited another second I would disappear.

"We've missed you sweetheart." I don't ever want to let go of her again. I remember her and Layla leaving like it was yesterday Lucillia begged for us to make Layla leave her with us.

"I'm sorry Lucy, we have to clean up your father is coming down in 5 mins." A voice interrupts my hug with my baby girl. I feel like snapping the fuckers neck when I heard the word 'Father' come out of it. I turn to see it that it's Loke one of her spirit or friends I don't know which one.

"Shit… I have to entertain Sir Dreyar." Lucillia is going to be with Laxus?! NO ONE IS GOING TO MARRY MY BABY GIRL WITHOUT MY APPROVAL! THIS IS BULLSHIT!

"You don't have to do anything now that you know Jude isn't your father."

"I'm sorry. You do not understand he will kill me if i do have an engagement with Sir Dreyar. My fath- Jude, says that Sir Dreyar is the next heir to be master at a guild and he believes that having a guild on our side will reduce threats to the company." She is going to stay and not come with us?

"Does this mean you are stay with this bastard and not coming home with us?!" Cana spoke my thoughts though she did rather harshly.

"I- I want to but I cannot. I am sorry." She runs off crying with Loke right on her heels.

"SHIT!" I mumble with tears in my eyes again

 _Does she even know who SIR DREYAR is?_

"Master! IS LUCILLIA TO BE ENGAGED WITH LAXUS?!" i'm rather piss off that he didn't say shit to me!

"Hello Gildarts, I am assuming that you have been reunited with your daughter?"

"YEAH I WAS BUT SHE ISN"T LEAVE THIS PLACE AND THAT BASTARD JUDE! SHE IS STAYING! WHAT THE HELL MAKAROV WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PLAN A MARRIAGE BETWEEN OUR CHILDREN? DOES LAXUS EVEN KNOW HE'S TO BE ENGAGED?-"

"Yes he does he is rather bewitched by Lucillia."

"HE'S A PLAYBOY! DOES HE KNOW THAT SHE'S MY DAUGHTER?!-"

"I haven't told anyone that."

"WHAT THE FUCK MAKAROV! She doesn't even know it's Laxus.. She keeps addressing him as 'Sir Dreyar' why did you want them to marry each other?"

"hmmm i thought she knew it was Laxus she was going to marry. and because just like Layla, Lucillia will go with responsibility first. Though she is not related by blood he is the only father she knows so she will stay with him and she does love him like a good daughter should love a father. By marrying Laxus they will have to stay at the guild and Jude won't be able to do anything about it."

"HE IS NOT HER FATHER!" _I swear to fucking Mavis I will kill the bastard Jude for even being able to think he was a father._

"I know but he is the only father for her. She doesn't know you she is afraid that you will not accept her. She wasn't good enough for this father , what would another father think?" _Dammit he's making good points._

"How do we even know if she'll want to be with Laxus?" _i can't believe i'm accepting the idea of my baby girl being with a man._

"Like i said she will marry him because it is what her fath-Jude wants and she will do it, though i do believe she won't hate the idea of marrying Laxus when they first met Laxus smiled and had a good time too I got to witness it. Loke even told me that he had only seen Lucillia smile for real once before that. Maybe just a spark of happiness in her eyes when she contracted someone new. But no real smile."

"He better treat my baby girl right because i swear to mavis i will make sure he can never reproduce if he hurts her!"

"But i want great grand-babies!"

"Laxus is with someone? Dang i wanted to get him and Lady Lucy together! " The cries of the preppy voice belongs to the one and only Mira Strauss .

Lucy POV

"Loke, could you help me clean up before father comes down?" _shit shit… SHIT! Jude is not my father… No wonder he hates me so much…._

"Of course my lady" He starts to wipe under my eyes and he start to retouch my eye makeup.

"Lady Lucillia your father ask me to direct you to him, Sir Dreyar and his grandfather." Maria one of the maids comes to escort me… typical of my father- should i even call him that anymore?

"Of course," i turn to loke "Thank you for your help loke, go spend time with your family."

"I can come back on my own magic my lady if you are too tired." I forgot he was out with my magic…

"It's okay Loke, I don't feel a thing, its like you aren't even using my magic to stay here." _I wonder why mother left Gildarts and Cana…._

"if you wouldn't mind Maria could you escort me to my father." _Father just feels right when i speak about Jude… I mean he is the only father i have ever know…. SHIT IF JUDE HATES ME WOULDN'T GILDARTS HATE ME TOO?! maybe i should keep my distance from him… but i want to know him better, and i want to be with my sister too…. DAMMIT WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?!_

"Are you okay Lady Lucillia?" why does she seem concerned

"Of course, thank you Maria." i look past her as she makes her leave then i realize my father is with Master Makarov and Laxus…. maybe they are just talking about the show that they will perform in a bit…. i shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Hello Father, Master, and Sir Laxus." I greet them with the fake happiness that i have perfected over the years.

"Lucillia, address them as Master Dreyar and Sir Dreyar. understood." _so i am to be engaged with laxus._

"Of course, i am sorry father. Master and Sir Dreyar my deepest apology for my informality." damn i hate my fucking manners i was just to say sorry not blabber about my ' _deepest apology_ '

"Would you care to dance Lady Lucillia?" The deep honey like voice asks and i gladly accept his hand.

I was going to say something but Laxus beat me to it

"I don't want to marry you…"

* * *

 **A/N: As promised here is an update...**

 **This took me forever i drew a blank when i started typing today...**

 **My next up date will be Friday or Saturday**

 **Reviews are great to get! So if you like it please tell me if you hate it tell me what i could do to make it better.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to marry you..." _What the hell! That was rude and uncalled for, couldn't he tell me somewhere private. Couldn't we talk about this? He didn't even give me a fucking chance!_

"Oh okay..."

I start to pull away i didn't even realize that i had a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You didn't let me finish," So he has more to say great now i can hear why he won't give me a chance and i can feel worse than i do right now.

"I want to-" "Laxus it's time to entertain the guest, lets go." A man with green hair calls to Laxus and if I remember correctly his name is Freed.

"Hold on, I'm having a conversation."

"Nope can't do, we are on a entertainment job. Lady Lucy if you will excuse us we will do what we are here for."

"Of course Sir Freed. Please entertain my guest and have fun. I will see you all after the event." I bow and start to walk to the stage to announce that the event will start soon.

"SHIT Freed, I told her i didn't want to marry her-" I hear Laxus growl at Freed

"Why would you say such a thing, are you not captivated by her beauty?"

"You didn't let me finish what i was going to say! I was going to explain why i want to be with her. This isn't just because of-" And that's all i heard of the conversation before i was out of earshot. Dammit i forgot about what we were talking about when Freed appeared, now i'm really curious about what he was going to say.

"Hello, Thank you for coming to tonight's magic event. I do hope you have all enjoyed yourself so far, but now for the main event here is one of the most famous guilds Fairy Tail." People started to applauded as I stepped off the stage and all of Fairy Tail's guild mates made their way to the stage.

The event was beautiful to say the least. I was so captivated by the way everyone worked so well with each other. They all were amazing but the one i was most captivated by was Sir Laxus. The sparks of lightning and the way it danced beautifully around his toned body and the way it could wrap itself around anything and act as a barrier and protecter without harming the person it clung to. Many people would comment on how "fascinating" it was but i doubt many would call it beautiful.

"Will he be wed to you? Or have you fucked up again?" _I don't fucking know! I forgot to i had to tell you tonight if he said yes or no._

"It will take a bit of time to ask him father." Damn it he's going to get pissed because i didn't say yes.

"You had a chance to talk about the arrangement when he asked you to dance, HOW THE HELL DID YOU FUCK IT UP?!" Fuck…. I feel the sharp point of one of his knives… His cold hand grips my upper arm and starts to pull me away from the crowed. I know i shouldn't fight but for some stupid reason i protested against him.

"Oh? You dare refuse your punishment even though you fucked up the engagement! YOU FUCKED UP MY PLANS AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB ONLY ONE FUCKING THING TO DO AND YOU MAKE HIM RUN FOR THE FUCKING HILLS YOU CAN'T DO SHIT YOU REALLY ARE USELESS!"

"Father i do not believe that he intended to be wed to me."

"YOU USELESS FUCK! YOU ARE OF NO WORTH TO ME!" i feel the cold metal pierce between my spine and shoulder blade.  
"Fuck..." I whisper as i feel the sticky liquid trailing down my back

"That is no way for a lady to speak." I feel him retracting the blade and before he could stab me again i feel a pair of large hands pull me away.

"I'm sorry sir but i would appreciate if you wouldn't hurt my fiance." This deep honey like voice could only belong to one and that is Laxus…. I thought he didn't want to marry me.

"I thought you said you didn't want to marry me?" Why is he doing this?

"Our conversation got cut off, i'll explain what i meant later tonight when i get you out of this house." He sounds a bit upset.

"So you will be wed to my daughter?" My father sounds more calm… that's good.

"If you allow me to have the pleasure of spending the rest my life with your daughter i would be more than grateful." He sounds serious but his facial expressions are tight. He looks pissed..

"Of course, we will speak of the arrangements tomorrow. For now let us enjoy the event." Now father is satisfied.

"Can you stand for a bit?" I feel dizzy but i think i'll be fine for a little while, i need to dress the new wound.

I nod and stand as if nothing has happened. All the Lords and Ladies are normal, this is a normal discussion but not normal punishment. Some have looks of pity or shock others are expressionless.

I see Laxus stop my father but as to what he says is a mistery to me.

* * *

 **Laxus POV**

 _GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_

I see her face twist in pain and i see her father has a his hand on her back but as i look closer i see that there is a knife in between her shoulder blade and spine. WHAT A FUCKING SHIT ASS FATHER!

I overhear their conversation and i can't believe he would be this mad about an arrangement. I need to fucking stop this and get her out of this hell place. My father was horrible to me and gave me a scar but i at least had gramps and others who cared about me… She has no one, she probably has more scars than i do.

"Can you stand for a bit?" I ask her and she nods and stands like it nothing but i know it's all an act.

 _I FUCKING HATE HOW EVERYONE ACTS LIKE THIS IS A NORMAL THING AND NO ONE DOES A GODDAMN THING ABOUT IT!_

"Sir Jude may I have a word with you?" I FUCKING HATE THIS MAN!

"Of course you are to be my son-in-law" FUCKING HATE THIS MAN!

"I would like to warn you that i will be taking Lady Lucy with me once the event is finished."

"Okay, I don't want her here. I do ask that you bring her back at least once a week for her classes."

HATE THIS FUCKING MAN! WHY DOES HE NOT CARE FOR HIS DAUGHTER?!

"Of course Sir Jude." I trying my best to not kill this man.

"Oh and I will expect Lucillia to plan your wedding in the upcoming week then ill will pay for everything and you may invite who ever you please, and i will invite whom i please to my daughter's wedding. You are to be wed in the upcoming two weeks. Goodbye Sir Laxus." STILL FUCKING HATE THIS MAN!

i'm walking back to Lucy i see she is swaying a bit i rush to her and pick her up bridal style.

"Where is your bedroom?" I can see pain in her eyes though to everyone it just looks like nothing.

"We need to dress your wound." I REALLY WANT TO KILL HER SHIT ASS FATHER!

"Third floor, turn left, fifth door down on the right side." Her voice sounds even but her breathing is uneven.

Once we get to her room she heads to the bathroom and tells me she'll be back in 20 mins.

19 mins pass and she walks out wrapped in only a small pink towel and her hair is up in a messy bun. I take in the sight and DAMN i am now carrying a hard on.

"Would you mind dressing my wound? I'd do it myself but i can't reach where it is."

"Sure." That is all i can say cause she is leaving me speechless with the way she acts like this is nothing.

"Thank you." She hands me the First Aid Kit and she heads toward her bed. and takes the towel off. I stand there shocked. She is wearing lacy black panties but she isn't wearing a bra. I didn't see anything but her scarred back.

I finally walk towards the goddess in front of me. I take out gauze tape and a spray to help clean the wound. I start my work and once it's clean and sewn i start to trace the other marble like scars on her back.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" She is the one who broke me out of my trance

"Yes, I want to marry you." I hope she wants to marry me otherwise i would have just forced her into this and i don't want that.

"You said 'i don't want to marry you' earlier this night." I was cut off…

"I wanted to say; i don't want to marry you just for an arrangement, you are amazing and you make me smile i want to have something real with you if you feel the same but if you don't then don't marry me because i believe you deserve to be with someone who can at least make you be happy ." I hope she believes me cause damn i want to be with her but i want her to be happy the most with or without me.

"I would love to become your wife if you will have me…." Is she blushing? "I feel the same… I feel like i could be happy with you."

"Your dad wants us to be married in the next two weeks and this week you have to plan everything, I'll help of course." She let her mask fall this is a first… She looks shocked…

"Will you be living in the estate with Father and I?"

"No, you will come live with me… I am taking you with me whether you want to come or not. No way in hell am i letting you get hurt by the bastard you call a father again." She's smiling, a genuine smile and goddamn she is beautiful.

"I'm okay with that. When will we go back to your home?"

"In an hour." I'm so ecstatic to have her with me.

"Shit i have to pack a few thing!" She looks excited and worried she has completely forgotten her state of dress not that i mind but if i don't cover her up my inner dragon will win control over my body and i don't want to scare her off. She catches me staring at her and gives me a questioning look i look down her body and she follows my gaze.

"I am so sorry for my immodesty!" She is flustered, I like this i love seeing faces and emotions on her.

* * *

~Hour Later~

"How long is the train ride to get to your home?" Train?! Oh hell no!

"We are not going by train my love." She has no facial expression but in her eyes i see something along the lines of embarrassment because i called her 'my love' in front of a few guest and many of my nakama.

"What do you mean darling?" Many women call me darling or honey or some love shit but when Lucy says it i feel flustered and embarrassed but just like her my face shows no emotion but i'm sure she can read my eyes like i could read hers.

I turn back and say my farewells to everyone then i see her bastard father and i say "Goodnight Sir Jude."

"Goodnight Father" Her face is emotionless and her eyes are cold

"Hold on tight." She grasps my shirt just in time as lighting covers our bodies and we land in a large clearing in the middle of a forest near Magnolia. She starts walking toward my house and she looks at it in awe. As she makes it to the door I pick her up bridal style and she looks up at me with curious eyes.

"You are to be my wife so let me carry you in." She blushes and nods

"Welcome to your new home my love." She pulls my face down a bit and lightly kisses me.

"It's a beautiful home." She states it like she is seeing paradise.

"And now it's even a better home with you here with me." I can't take my eyes off of this goddess. I know she is my mate and this seems so surreal but if this is a dream i never want to wake up.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this is way late!**

 **I just took the ACT exam and I was stressing so i couldn't come up with something for this chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **Please leave reviews if you like it, If you don't like it then tell me what i could do to improve it.**

 **Again sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **I will be updating soon so look forward to it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy POV

"Hold on tight." is all I hear before lighting licks my skin and adrenaline shoots right through my veins as we land in a large clearing in the middle of a forest with a considerably large home near the trees. I start walking to the house it so simple but also very beautiful. It was hand built and took a few years i can see the work of who ever built it. The house is three-story house with about approximately 10 bedrooms and a bathroom in all bedrooms. The house looks like it was built of emotions. You can see the way the brick was place like this place was meant to be called a home. Someone who didn't belong and wanted no one else to feel that way built this home. It was made with a purpose.

I make it to the door admiring all of the fine work that made the house as i feel a strong pair of arms sweep under my legs and around my waist. I look up curiously at my fiance, I wouldn't ever have thought he was a romantic.

"You are to be my wife so let me carry you in." At the mention of the word 'wife' i blush and nod allowing him to do as he pleases.

"Welcome to your new home my love." I never had a home I have had houses where i would live for a while before having to go back to the estate but i never had somewhere where i would be able to return to or want to return to. I look at him to find him staring at me i pull his face down a bit and lightly kiss him.

"It's a beautiful Home." I can't believe i get to live in this paradise. I am so thankful to this man.

"And now it's even a better home with you here with me." My Lord! This man is something else… I feel a pull to him, like i never want to be separated from him and i want to be with him the rest my life i will fight to be with him i would fight for my life to be able to stay with him. This feeling is stronger than love, I feel like he could be my soulmate. But at the same time i feel a bit ridiculous because i just met him a week ago, how could i be this attached to him?

Natsu was the first in many many years to see my mask fall. I accidentally let a few tears slip and i couldn't help it he made me feel like i had family again even though i had only known him for a few hours. But Laxus has seen me excited the hasn't happen for longer than i could remember, he saw me happy, I got flustered and instead of hiding it I showed him my true emotions and face. This man, this man who is so much like me, has stolen my heart the first time he said hello.

"Do you want to sleep with me?-" WHAT?! "Or do you want a separate bedroom?" He places me on a large couch and asks as he is walking into a different room…. He reappears with water and a beer bottle, he hands me the water and looks at me for an answer…

"Are we just going to sleep?" I feel my face going red as he gets closer to me. I'm staring at his lips that are just inches away from as he huskily replies

"Oh my love we could do so much more than just sleep..." My breath hitches and i wanting to pull his lips onto mine just before i could pull him onto me his lips are on my neck leaving a feather like trail of kisses on my neck as he gets lower and closer to my chest they become harsher, like he is trying to claim me and i am finding this to be extremely pleasing. As he leave love bites on the top of my chest he looks at me with eyes full of love and i couldn't help myself anymore I pull him on me and snag his lower lips between my teeth and nibble lightly. I feel his groin growing harder and i need to ease this ache.

"Love we have to stop before i can't control myself anymore." I need him

"Who says i wanted you to keep control?" I ask him with lust lacing my words and i know it works. This is going to be a very pleasing and fulling night,

* * *

 **A/N: I know i haven't updated in FOREVER and i am so sorry!**

 **Work has been a bitch!**

 **I don't have a lot of time between my classes and work and my volunteering.**

 **I will try to update soon!**

 **In the meanwhile please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **P.S**

 **I love getting reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy POV

I stir awake because of the light hitting my eyes and as i shift i am fully aware that my body aches not really remembering why... I feel a weight on my waist and i connect the muscular arm to my new to-be husband, Laxus. He looks so peaceful when he's relaxed, it feels like a dream… Waking up to an angels face and for the first time in years not being awoken by a maid or by a pain in my stomach where my father has decided a new scar would look good. For the first time in YEARS i have woken up with a smile on my face and I feel like i'm going to be okay.

I want to snuggle closer and drift back to sleep and just enjoy the safe feeling of being in his arm but instead i decide to get up and make breakfast in bed for my future husband. As i get up i realize i that my clothes have been torn apart… a frown starts to make a way to my face and then i see his shirt laying across the room, i decide to slip it on and head to the kitchen. This day can't get better, i was starting to think i forgot what happiness felt like.

* * *

Laxus POV

I stare at the clock that reads 5:47 a.m. and I look back at the beautiful woman sleeping in my arms. She seems so small and fragile, but even just knowing her for a short time period even i can see that she is beyond her years in wisdom and strength. In so many ways we are alike, our mothers were taken from us at a young age and our fathers a power-hungry men who couldn't give rats ass about their child unless they can benefit them. This is the time i usually wake up and go train but not today not when this feels like a dream that i never want to wake up from. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me in hopes that this can last longer just incase it is a dream. She snuggles closer and her head lays on my chest i close my eyes and inhale the smell of strawberries, vanilla and sex. I drift back to sleep with an angel laying on me.

I awake again because of the morning sun hitting my eyes and i feel nothing next to me or in my room. My heart begins to race because my angel is nowhere to be seen and i know what happened last night wasn't a dream because her scent is still in my room.

I smell food being prepared down stairs and start to head in the direction of the delicious smells and as i get near i hear soft humming. I see my angel in the kitchen making food and in my white t-shirt, i see her body as clear as day considering she's wearing nothing underneath. I lean against the wall watching her move her body with the grace of a cat as we works around the kitchen. And not being able to help myself any more i slowly make my way to her and wrap my arms around her waist. I feel her jump a bit in surprise then her big bright brown eyes see me and i feel blinded by the heavenly smile she sends my way.

"Hey beautiful" i lean down to kiss her

"Morning handsome" she's quirky and i love it. " you should have stayed in bed for another 5 minutes! Breakfast was almost done!" She is wear a beautiful pout and it makes me want her more. "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed" SHE IS SO DAMN CUTE! I caputure her lips before she says anything more.

"I'll take you up on your offer for breakfast in bed then." i pick her up and start to make our way up to our bed.

"What are you doing Laxus!" she starts to squirm in my arms

"I'm having you for breakfast my love." i grin as i make my way up the stairs

"The food is going to burn! Put me down we can do this later but we need food first!" She won't stop squirm and i fear she might fall from my grasp. So i switch her position into a princess style carry and she starts to blush. I mean how can she expect me to allow her to cook when she looks this beautiful!

"Fine." i grumble as i carry her back into the massive kitchen. As i set her down to allow her to do what she was doing before she pulls me down for a kiss.

"Thank you my love" damn angel you don't know the effect you have on me.

We settle down and eat the large and amazing breakfast that she made.

"Why did you make so much?" she looks up at me with an expression that says i should know the answer

"Dragon slayers have a huge appetite, or am I wrong?" i'm shocked

"And how do you know that angel?"

"I enjoy reading a lot"

"How do you know i'm a dragon slayer?"

"You're grandfather loves to speak about you." well that makes sense so i let it go.

After the meal is finished we take our plates to the sink and i start to wash and she starts to dry i have never felt so complete in my life and as we finish i lean down and place a small chaste kiss on her lips as i say "thank you angel"

* * *

Lucy POV

"Thank you angel" i can't help the smile that seems to be plastered on my lips

"Let's get ready for the day i want to see your guild"

"Sure angel let's get ready." Seems like he as deemed my new nickname to be angel… i like it.

We shower and start to get dressed i can't seem to locate my bag… sitting in a towel for what seems like for ever laxus finally asks what the problem was and i told him i couldn't find my bag

"I actually prefer you this way angel"

"How?"

"Naked." he winks and leaves the bedroom im blushing like a virgin. As i finally get to my normal color he comes back in with my bag and i thank him.

Half an hour later i'm done getting ready and i hear him calling "are you ready?"

"Yup!" i say excitedly as i exit his bedroom and down the hall i see him and he looks at me with… what seems like love?

Many people seem to stop and stare at me and laxus curiously as we make our way through town. I assume the reason that the women stop and stare at us is because he is undeniably handsome and as for the men i couldn't understand because though i'm not cocky about my look i know i am decent looking on a good day but today i am wear a black sleeveless turtleneck with blue jeans and black 4in shiny heels. Ignoring the stares me and laxus talk about him and his past as a womanizer and surprisingly he chose the topic because he didn't want me to hear it from someone else and misunderstand. It takes us 45 mins to walk to the guild and in the time i came to understand him a little better. We came to a stop at the front door of the guild and i feel nervous and my hands start to sweat what if they don't like me what if they reject me being with Laxus? What if Gildarts doesn't approve of this? Wait.. does anyone know i'm his daughter? FUCK! I CAN'T DO THIS!

"Angel are you okay?"

"Ummm… can we walk for a little bit. I'm actually a bit nervous to be with everyone right now and i need to tell you something important too.." I wonder if he knows that Gildarts is my dad…

"Sure angel this a stream in the middle of town i think you'll like it let's walk there."

We start to move away from the guild and i start to be become nervous about telling him about Gildarts…

* * *

 **A/N: Finally update!**

 **I know I took forever and I'm sorry! I had some serious writers block!**

 **It isn't all that great but I know you guys enjoy it!**

 **Please leave a review I love reading what you think about it!**

 **I will hopefully be updating more often so please continue to let me know what you think!**

 **Again thank you for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
